


Who needs the sun?

by diduforget123



Series: The Life of Chansol [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chan is for the most part always horny and always prepared, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Storms and Sex, Thats a sex pun haha, This is just nothing but fluff and smut, Vernon calls Chan baby boy, Vernon is just along for the ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diduforget123/pseuds/diduforget123
Summary: Chan and Vernon are forced to stay inside when a brutal tropical storm turns into a hurricane.Let's just say that Chan is 1) always horny, and 2) always prepared.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: The Life of Chansol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968442
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Who needs the sun?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dnnovation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnnovation/gifts), [cairusvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/gifts).



> This is my one and only contribution to this fine Kinktober. And I wrote this for Misia and Nicki.   
> Misia: You read and support all my stories so I feel it's only fair that as your bestie, and fellow Chansol enthusiast, that I dedicate all my Chansol stories to you  
> Nicki: IDK WHY BUT U MADE ME WANT TO PARTICIPATE IN KINTOBER SO FUCK YOU. No, I'm just kidding I enjoy our talks and u talking about kinktober made me actually want to participate for once so ITS ONLY FAIR I DEDICATE THIS TO YOU AS WELL   
> Shoutout to Winnie for putting up with my bullshit and reading my snippets B) ily

_ ‘The Tropical storm has been upgraded to a category one hurricane. All Dade County residents are required to stay indoors and stay at home. The roads are closed and-’ _

Chan sighs as he turns the TV off and rubs his temple. The wind has really picked up in the last hour, and Vernon decided that it was best to put the hurricane shutters up on their porch windows. 

He is nervous. Anyone in this situation would be. Now, Chan was used to the tropical storms that suddenly appeared over Miami, but a hurricane? A fast-growing one? Now, he was not prepared for that. 

“Baby, you gotta stop worrying,” Vernon says as he walks in through the sliding door. Chan blinks up at him. How does he-

“You were twisting you’re wedding ring.” He says, coming to sit down on the couch next to his husband, taking his hand in his. “You do that whenever you get nervous or feel anxious. I know that it’s scary, baby, but trust me. I’ve gone through this quite a few times.”

“Exactly, Nonie. You’ve gone through it, and I… have not.” 

Vernon sighs and nods his head in understanding. He takes Chan’s hand and brings it to his lips, giving a soft kiss to his wedding ring. “I’ll be with you the whole time, my love. Whatever you need, you know that I’ll do it for you, Lee Chan.” And Chan whines at that, playfully pushing his husband. Raising his hand, he lovingly caresses Vernon’s cheek, who willingly leans into the touch. “How can you be so amazing?! God, I just- I got so lucky in the husband department.”

“I can’t take all the credit, baby,” Vernon chuckles and pats his lap. Chan quickly grasps the idea and climbs into Vernon’s lap, wrapping his arms around his husband. “I landed a pretty handsome, amazing husband as well.”

Sometimes they both just needed moments like this. Where there was nothing but a calm, quiet environment where they could really get the chance to bask in each other’s presence. They both fought and fought to get where they are today: living in their dream apartment, both working jobs that they absolutely love, and being able to be with each other. Vernon knew that one day he would find his happiness, and he did. He found it in Chan. 

“I love you, Channie.” Vernon murmurs, leaning closer to his husband’s face. Chan looks at Vernon’s lips and back to his eyes, his eyes beginning to fall closed as he leans forward, their lips only centimeters apart. “I love you too, Nonie…”

And then everything went dark.

“Ah, shit…” 

“Nonie, light. Light, please, light.”

“Hang on baby, I know I know you don’t like the dark, but I’m trying to find my- bingo!” 

Vernon holds up his phone, flashlight turned on, and he points it towards the ceiling, slightly illuminating the room. He looks back to Chan and notices him shaking, and his heart immediately melts. Setting his phone aside, Vernon immediately pulls Chan into a hug. The younger melts into the touch, feeling all of his tension melt away. 

It’s quiet in the apartment, save for the sound of the wind violently blowing outside. It had finally started to rain, and with the added wind, the noise was becoming hard to ignore. Chan nuzzles Vernon’s neck and lets out a quiet sigh.

“Can you light some candles, Nonie?”

“Trying to set the mood, Chan-ah?”

“I mean, I could use a distraction…”

“Consider it done.” Carefully moving Chan off his lap and onto the couch, Vernon grabs his phone and points it towards Chan. “Where is your phone, love? I need mine to go look through our candle box, and I’m not gonna leave you here in the dark baby, I never will.”

It’s only a small gesture, Chan knows, but every time his husband does something like this, he feels himself fall even more in love with him, and quite honestly, he doesn’t even know how it’s possible considering he is already deeply in love with him. 

Wordlessly, Chan grabs his phone off the coffee table and flips on his own flashlight. He grins at his husband, “All good.”

“Great,” Vernon smiles back at him. “I’ll be back in a minute or so, hang tight, baby.” 

Chan watches as Vernon walks off and disappears down into the hall. He waits for a few moments until he hears his husband moving around in their closet, deciding it was time to put his plan into action.

Now, Chan wasn’t quite expecting things to go this way, but he also wasn’t going to let it get in the way of what he was trying to do. Honestly, the weather kind of helped his plan in a sense (not the fear of the dark thing but the aspiring sexy time thing). He was sure that if the power didn’t cut out, he and his husband would have carried on and had sex like normal, which, don’t get Chan wrong, is absolutely amazing just itself, but for once, Chan wanted to spice things up. So, under one of the couch’s pillows is a lingerie set that Chan had bought months ago, impulsively while feeling extra horny when his husband wasn’t around. Truthfully, Chan had forgotten all about his purchase until they arrived on his doorstep, weeks late, and just shortly after his husband had come back home from his business trip. Time, of course, didn’t stop for the couple, and they carried on with work, forgetting to spend time with each other. This storm forming was a blessing—a chance for Chan to do something special for his husband (and himself).

As quietly as he can, Chan slips out of his sweats and tears off his sweatshirt. He shivers at the coldness of their apartment, but quickly shakes it off and grabs the lingerie from behind the pillow. It’s nothing too extravagant, but it is also more than just a plain thing.

It’s a two-piece set of white, lace lingerie and a pair of simple white thigh highs. The set consists of a small bralette with different simple floral lace patterns, and a pair of panties with the same design, except the panties, have two fabric straps that wrap around his back and come back to connect to the front of it. It’s not much different from a standard pair of panties, but it does give it a sexier feel.

Taking in a deep breath, Chan pulls on the panties, relishing how they comfortingly hug him, the fabric surprisingly soft. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have any time to enjoy the feeling, seeing as he only has about probably a minute to finish changing and pull his clothes back on. Moving on, he throws the bralette over his head and puts his arms within the straps. Chan opens his mouth to let out a noiseless gasp as the fabric rubs against his nipples in just the right way. 

Suddenly, he hears the shuffling in the bedroom closet come to a halt and chan freezes. Muttering a curse, he pulls on the thigh highs messily and scrambles to pull his sweatshirt and sweatpants back on. With only seconds to spare, Chan sits back down on the couch, trying his best to restrain the noise that wants to come out due to the panties being just tight enough to give him a good amount of friction. 

Vernon reappears in the living room with the box of candles, his eyes not landing on Chan as he talks. “So we have a good amount of different candles and such. Did you want to light a lot of them, or just a few?”

Chan thinks for a minute before smirking, the answer forming, “I want enough light to set the mood.”

Vernon stalls his movement and turns to look at his husband, his face emotionless, “Are we actually having sexy time today?”

Chan stands up from the couch and walks over to Vernon slowly. He reaches up and rubs the olders lips with his thumb, his eyes staring at Vernon with a sultry look. “Nothing is interrupting us: no work, no TV, no phone. Just me, you,” Chan’s other hand sneaks forwards and lands directly on the front of Vernon’s sweatpants. “And your dick.”   
Vernon sucks in a breath, and Chan can swear he felt his husband’s dick twitch as he spoke, “Jesus Christ, Chan.”

Stepping away, Chan gives his husband a mischievous smile in the dim light of their phones. “Hurry up and light those candles so I can give you your surprise.”

The older man grumbles as he turns around to start rapidly lighting candles (at a safe enough pace, of course, because Vernon still needs to ravage Chan). 

Feeling nothing but adrenaline and confidence running through him, Chan decides now is a good enough time to strip down, seeing as his husbands focus more on the candles than him. Once he is in nothing but the lingerie, Chan takes a seat on one of their chairs, in the living room, crossing his legs for added effect. 

Both of them are yet again submerged in silence. Every once in a while, Chan can hear the lighter clicking as Vernon attempts to light the candles. One by one, the room becomes just a little bit lighter with the flickering of each new candle burning. At one point, Vernon finally set the lighter down and turns the flashlight of his phone off, Chan doing the same. The dining table that also resides in their living room is filled with nothing but lit candles. Considering the situation they are in, it’s okay.

There is a hum of approval across the room with how the lighting looks, and Vernon turns around.

When his eyes land on Chan, Vernon can feel his brain shortcircuit. His eyes rake over his husband, and the sight has rendered him completely speechless. 

Chan bites his lip as he looks to Vernon, “Is it okay?”

“Okay?” Vernon repeats. Fuck. It’s more than just okay; it’s straight out of Vernon’s fantasies. “Holy shit Chan you look just- You- stunning.”

The younger feels his face heat up, “oh.” 

There are so many things running through Vernon’s mind as he takes in the sight of Chan. The lingerie fits him so nicely like it’s made just for him. And fuck, the  _ thigh highs.  _ The thigh highs are Vernon’s weakness. Internally, he rejoices because Chan can wear nothing but the thigh highs while Vernon fucks him.

Sucking in a breath, Vernon slowly begins to walk towards his husband, nothing but pure lust in his eyes, “So how long have you been planning this one, baby boy?”

He gets closer. “A day?” 

“A week?” 

Smirking, Vernon puts his arms on either side of the chair, caging Chan in and enjoying the look of lust his husband is giving him. 

“Or perhaps,” He leans down, his body just hovering over Chan as he moves closer to his ear. “During my business trip, when I left you alone and sexually frustrated for weeks. Was it then?”

Chan lets out a gasp as Vernon takes his lobe into his mouth, sucking gently. The reaction prompts a chuckle out of Vernon. “I asked you a question, baby.”

“Y-yes.”

“Yes, what?” 

“I-it was during your business trip.”

“So long ago?” Vernon teases, moving his lips down to the younger’s neck, sucking and biting different patches of skin. 

“You were gone and I-” Chan whines as his husband sucks a mark right at his collarbone, his head becoming foggy. 

“And you, what baby? Keep on track, or I’ll stop.”

“I-I was so horny, and I missed you and  _ fuck-”  _

Vernon isn’t making this easy for him as he continues to find and suck different marks into Chan’s skin, his neck probably looking like a piece of art right now. It’s hard to keep his mind going when all it takes for Chan to come apart anymore is his husband sucking hickies onto him.

“I thought about surprising you with lingerie once you got back, but-” A moan rips out of Chan as Vernon sucks at his nipple through the lace, the feeling, absolutely heavenly. Determined, Chan would answer the question, despite his husband’s hand now playing with the other bud. “ _ But,  _ then, we got so busy, and I-  _ ah,  _ decided now would be a good time t-to show you.”

Chan feels Vernon smile against his skin, and suddenly he bites down,  _ hard.  _

The noise that Chan lets out is somewhere between a moan and a whine. Pain isn’t exactly his forte when in bed, but his nipples have always been sensitive, and Vernon knows exactly how to draw out the best sounds just from that. “Nonie, _ what the fuck  _ was that?! _ ” _

_ “ _ Just a little something that I wanted to try and,” He dives back down to do it again, this time to the other bud, eliciting another high-pitched, sinful sound from Chan. “I see it works quite well.”

“You have a nipple fixation.”

“With yours? Of course.”

“Leave my nipples alone, you abuse them enough as is.” Chan frowns, no real anger in his tone. Vernon rolls his eyes, playfully, “Fine, but you may regret saying that.”

Vernon abruptly drops down to his knees, positioning himself right in front of Chan’s thighs, one of the best parts of his husband (besides his fat, juicy ass). 

“You’re thighs,” Vernon starts, his fingers running lightly across the skin of Chan’s thighs. “Are a literal gift from above, because no one from this world has thighs like yours.”

“They really aren’t.”

“They are gorgeous. I could stare at your thighs all day. I could  _ eat  _ your thighs all day.” 

Now,  _ this  _ is one of Vernon’s favorite parts of when they have sex. It’s when he can just sit there and mark up kiss, and pretty much just worship Chan’s thighs. His lips ghost across the skin before he decides to bite down, sucking particularly hard at the spot where Chan is most sensitive, up towards his pretty ass. As Vernon continues sucking marks and running his hands up and down Chan’s thighs, the younger keeps letting out the most delicious whines. Typically, Chan’s thighs aren’t this sensitive, but after having only had time for quick blowjobs and fingering sessions, Vernon can understand that his baby is just  _ pent up.  _

Peeking up at Chan’s face, Vernon feels himself harden more at the sight of Chan already looking absolutely  _ wrecked.  _ His lips are parted slightly as he pants, and his eyes are hooded as the stare at Vernon, his gaze absolutely lustful. 

“How you doing, baby boy?” Vernon asks, pulling away from Chan’s thighs and pushing himself up so he can be face to face with his husband.

“Good.” Chan breathes outs. 

“You still want to keep going?”

“Of course. I’m not going to sleep without coming at least once,” Chan laughs and licks his lips. 

“Good,” Vernon grins, “because I have no intention of letting you go to sleep until I make you come at least twice.”

“Wha-” Chan yelps as Vernon grabs him from the chair and picks him up and carries him over to the couch, tossing him down unceremoniously. Vernon climbs onto the couch and kneels right between Chan’s legs, “Hey, what are y-” Vernon cuts him off by surging forward and pulling him into a heated kiss, their mouths moving together messily, teeth clashing together. Chan earns a groan from Vernon as he takes his husband’s bottom lip in between his teeth, tugging slightly. Letting out a growl, Vernon grabs Chan’s waist and pulls him impossibly closer. Vernon takes the initiative to pull him as he lays back, making it, so Chan straddles his thighs. 

This scene is going to forever be ingrained into Vernon’s mind. It’s not every day his husband is sitting on his lap in nothing but lace lingerie, looking positively fucked out from nothing but foreplay. This alone is enough to fuel his fantasies up until he dies.

“As much as I love being on top,” Chan smirks as he moves forward a little bit until his pelvis lines up with Vernon’s. “I want to make you feel good, too, Nonie.” He ends his sentence with an experimental roll of his hips, causing Vernon to let out a broken moan. Chan goes to roll his hip again, this time Vernon grips his waist and rolls up with him, both of them moaning from the friction. 

“Look at your pretty pink cock, just peeking out from the panties.” Vernon brings his hand from Chan’s waist to rub his thumb into the slit, Chan all but falling forward onto Vernon with a whine.

“I-I think it’s pretty unfair that-  _ ah fuck-  _ I’m the only one getting p-pleasure.”

“I enjoy tearing you apart just as much.” Vernon snickers and twists his hand, Chan shuddering above him. 

“I won’t last if you keep doing th-that.”

“That’s the point.”

Vernon wraps his hand around Chan and begins to set a brutal pace, the room filled with nothing but Chan’s gasps and moans. He only lasts a couple of minutes until he comes onto Vernon’s hand with a loud cry. The older stares at his husband, not yet satisfied. 

“I want you to suck my dick.”

Breathing heavily, Chan glares at Vernon, “Do I get a recovery period?” 

“Absolutely not.”

Groaning, Chan slides down Vernon’s legs and settles down in between them. He pulls both his sweatpants and boxers down in one go, coming face to face with his husband’s leaking cock.

“Well, I see somebody was enjoying our fun.” Chan purrs, teasingly tracing the tip. And Vernon lets out a low groan. “With how good you sound when coming undone, how could I not get this hard?”

Letting out a hum, Chan leans down and gives little kitten licks to the tip before wrapping his mouth around it, making eye contact with Vernon as he goes down. 

“Sinful,” Vernon moans, pushing his hand into Chan’s hair, grabbing it when he lets out a hum, the vibrations making him shudder. “Absolutely sinful.”

Now, Chan is pretty good at sucking dick, but Vernon’s dick is definitely  _ not  _ average. He makes it down most of the way, but what he can’t reach with his mouth, he makes up with by using his hand. His jaw hurts typically after this, but honestly, he doesn’t care because he would suck his husband’s dick 24/7 if he could.

Chan bobs his head up and down, setting a fast pace, as he twists his hand. Furrowing his brow, Vernon’s eyes drift closed as he lets out little moans, praising Chan in between. “Fuck, so fucking good for me, baby.”

“Fuck.” Vernon groans, his breathing picking up. “I’m not going to last too much longer.”

And with that, Chan picks up the pace, his hand moving from Vernon’s dick down to one of his balls, fondling it. That is just enough to send Vernon over the edge, him coming right down Chan’s throat, the younger eagerly swallowing. 

As Chan pulls off, Vernon groans at the sight of his spit slick lips mixed with come. “Come here, baby.”

The younger crawls forward, coming to lean forward on Vernon’s shoulder, his ass somewhat sticking up into the air. His breathing is still heavy, as is his husband. “You still alright to go on, love?” ‘

And Chan nods slightly, “Yeah, I just… need a second.”

The storm got worse as time had passed, the rain all but beating down on the roof of the building, echoing throughout the room. Vernon rubs his husband’s back calmly with one arm as the other reaches between the couch cushions. A couple of seconds of him mindlessly fumbling around, but he ultimately ends up finding the small bottle of lube they keep there for times like this. Vernon pops the cap and pours the liquid onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up slightly. He slowly moves the one hand down to Chan’s ass and gives it a squeeze before pulling the panties to the side. His fingers circle the rim for a few seconds, only applying just a little bit of pressure.

“W-what if I told you I already prepped.” Chan cries out as Vernon pushes two fingers into him. There’s silence for a moment, and then Vernon scissors his fingers, groaning at how open he is.

“Chan when the fuck-”

“In the shower before you- oh  _ shit _ , before you got home from work earlier.”

“You fingered yourself open for me six hours ago?” Vernon asks, punctuating his sentence with a particularly harsh thrust of his fingers. Chan whines and nods rapidly. “Yes, just for you.”

Without warning, Vernon withdraws his fingers and quickly pushes back in with three, setting a brutal pace from the start, leaving Chan completely incoherent. His cries reverberate off the walls, the absolute sound music to Vernon’s ears.

“I bet I could make you cum like this,” Vernon whispers in Chan’s ear, crooking his fingers to find Chan’s sweet spot, leaving him gasping. “Just from my fingers fucking into you.”

“No, no, don’t wanna-” Chan’s voice falters into a moan. “D-don’t wanna come from your fingers, want you. Want your dick.”

Vernon groans and pulls his fingers from Chan and wiping them on his sweatpants. “The panties gotta go, baby, I want to absolutely ruin you, and I don’t want to mess them up.”

Sliding the panties off, Vernon throws them somewhere on the floor before grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring some onto his hand. He hisses as he wraps a hand around his dick, doing his best to slick himself up enough so he won’t hurt Chan. Vernon taps Chan’s leg and motions for him to straddle his legs, helping him move, guiding him right above his cock. Chan slowly sinks down, sucking in a deep breath until he’s fully seated. He waits for a few seconds until he feels ready to start moving, beginning with slow rolls as he gets adjusted. Vernon kisses down Chan’s jaw, leaving open-mouth kisses as he travels down.

“Okay, I’m good. Move, Nonie. Wreck me.” Chan breathes out.

Vernon nods and grips Chan’s waist pulling him up before pulling him back down, his hips pushing up at the same time. Steadily, Vernon keeps up that same movement, his thrusts coming up to hit Chan’s prostate dead on every time.

“Doing great, baby, so good for me,” Vernon says, Chan, letting out a long whine at an incredibly hard thrust. Eventually, Vernon stops moving, and Chan takes control, grinding and roll his hips downwards, his lips open, tiny whines coming from his mouth. Vernon slides his hands up from Chan’s hips and up to his chest, pushing up the bralette so he can play with Chan’s nipples properly. Every roll of his hips has Chan's absolutely reeling. He feels so full and satisfied at the same time, and it feels absolutely amazing. He wishes that they weren't so busy with work so they could have more time, like this, to be intimate. It is rare, but when they do get these moments, Chan absolutely cherishes them, and he knows his husband does too.

As he keeps on going, Chan continually feels so overstimulated with Vernon stimulating his nipples and his prostate. He feels the heat begin to coil in his stomach and his moans groan louder, signaling Vernon that he’s close. 

“You gonna come?” Vernon asks, pulling a nipple. “You gonna come for me, baby?”

“Y-y-yeah, yes yeah.” Chan pants, his resolve crumbling. Vernon moans and grips Chan’s waist so hard that Chan thinks he’ll bruise. He uses his grip to set a brutal pace fucking up into Chan, the other coming undone quickly, spilling all over Vernon’s chest with a high whine. Chan tightening is all Vernon needs, and after a few more thrusts, Vernon is coming inside Chan with a loud moan. 

The younger falls forward, his arms weakly wrapping around his husband, Vernon’s dick still inside of him. They both are absolutely spent. 

“I probably should have a worn a condom…” Vernon murmurs as he slowly lifts Chan off of his dick, cum running down his legs. 

“Mmm yeah, that probably would have been nice.” Chan giggles and presses his face into Vernon’s shoulder, giving it a light kiss.

“I think the hurricane finally passed,” Vernon says, listening carefully to the sounds outside, not noticing much except for some distant thunder and the light patter of rain, and Chan lets out a content hum.

“I guess you did a pretty good job of distracting me, didn’t you?” 

Vernon laughs and pushes Chan back so he can see him. The other stares at him lovingly, a dopey smile on his face. He’s so in love.

“Yeah, I guess I did.”

Leaning forward, Chan presses their lips together, basking in the soothing sound of the rain setting the mood.

Who needs the sun when the rain brings this much happiness?   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this sexc fic!  
> Come yell at me or cry with me about Chan or whatever <3  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/chanasauraus)  
> [ CC ](https://curiouscat.qa/LeeChanIsAKing)


End file.
